Mortis
Mortis er gud for døden og hævn, søn af døden og Dolphia. Mortis tilbedes i hele verden, som den der straffer de dødeliges sjæle hvis de har levet deres liv syndigt. Mortis anden offentlige opgave, er at hjælpe de mennesker der søger hævn over andre for en gruelig udåd. Mange mennesker respektere Mortis og hans præste, og endnu flere frygter deres vrede. Mortis er klædt i sort kåbe og ingen ved præcis hvordan han ser ud under den, nogle mener han ligner et lig der er i forrådnelse, andre at han kun er et skelet. Det eneste man ved, er at han har røde øjne og sorte handsker på. Mortis bærer en le. Mortis har altid en Krage på skulderen. Mortis' tro Mortis blev født af Dolphia, som blev befrugtet af døden, efter at døden var blevet svag af skyggealderen, da flere og flere dødelige blev gjort udødelige og fik tilsmudset sjælen af skyggefolket. Mortis skulle ovetage sin faders opgave om at guide og straffe sjælene når de dødelige døde. Mortis blev hævngerrig af at skyggefolket bare blev ved med at fratage ham hans ret til at hjælpe de dødes sjæle og søgte en måde at hjælpe i frihedskampen. Mortis fandt den løsning han søgte og valgte at få børn. Mortis' børn Mortis fik først 4 sønner, som drog rundt i verden og straffede skyggefolket. Et menneske, en dværg, en elver og en grønhud. Disse 4 sønner fik også startet Mortis heksejæger ordenen, kendt som Mortis Børn, som søger at straffe alle der forbryder sig imod Mortis. Efter frihedkrigen skulle Mortis bruge flere børn til at straffe sjælene og guide de gode sjæle hen til deres respektive sjælepladser. Men en af hans nye sønner, en sorteelver ved navn Orthoden. Orthoden flygtede fra Mortis og ledte sorteelverne ind i en ny tidsalder uden kaosguder. Mortis sønner er dem der guider de dødes sjæle og beskytter sjæleporten. Døtrene er dem som straffer de syndiges sjæle. Mortis sønner er kendt under forskellige navne i forskellige kulturer, men navnene kan næsten altid oversættes til døden eller dødsgud. Døtrenes kaldenavne bliver oftest oversat til djævle og bliver ofte brugt som forbandelser omkring hævn (f.eks. "må Mortis djævle straffe dig i evige tider"). Mortis' hellige symboler Symboler: En Cirkel, 2 Rubiner, 2 Røde Øjne, En portal. Hellige dyr: Krage. Mortis kultens opgaver. Mortis kulten har mange funktioner i de forskellige samfund i Nieros, hvoraf den største er at sørge for at et menneske bliver sendt videre til sjæleriget på den rigtige måde, men de gør også meget mere. Kulten er også dommere i sager omkring hævn og især blodshævn. Hvis et menneske søger blodhævn eller en anden form for hævn, tager de fleste kontakt til deres lokale Mortis kult, hvorefter de lader præsten eller en munk afgøre om deres hævn er begunstiget af Mortis. Hvis hævnen er begunstiget giver præsten eller munken personen et helligt symbol, som han derefter skal visse til autoriteterne. Men den vigtigeste opgave som Mortis kulten har er at sørge for at de døde forbliver døde. Mortis kultens regler og opbygning Mortis kulten bestræber sig at have en kirke og gravgård i alle byen, eller et sted med nem tilgang for flere byer. I alle Mortis kirker kan der kun være én præst, som så har et passene antal munke under sig. derudover er der omrejsende Mortis munke og biskopper. En Mortis biskop er rangmæssigt over en Mortis præst og skal kun svare til øverste biskoppen. Der to øverste ledere inden for Mortis kulten er øverste præsten og øverste biskoppen, disse to er talerør for Mortis. Den hovedsagelige forskel på biskopper og præste i Mortis kulten er deres opgaver. En præst skal stå til ansvar overfor lokalsamfundet, hvorimod en biskop skal ses som en rejsende rådgiver omkring Mortis tilbedelse og forkyndelse. En biskop kan også i længere tid blive det samme sted for at hjælpe en præst. En munk i Mortis kulten kan blive præst ved at arbejde i en kirke, katedral eller et kloster, eller han kan rejse rundt og blive erklæret biskop, efter han har søgt audiens hos øverste biskoppen og bestået biskoppeprøven. Et Mortis kloster er et helligt sted, som er ledet af munke og oftest beskytter Mortis hellige artefakter eller uddanner flere munke. Mortis kultens forkellige ordener Mortis kulten har nogle forskellige rider og præsteordner under sig. For at kan blive godkendt som en orden, der er blevet accepteret og kan have en religiøs betydning i Mortis kulten skal man accepteres af enten øverste præsten eller øverste biskoppen. *Mortis børn - heksejæger orden *Mortis hævn - Ridder orden * Kategori:Guder